clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fottymaddy/Archive 1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Nissan350z! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 13:27, October 25, 2011 Pictures Fotty maddy? How do you make suck clear picture's? And what do You use as a picture program? All i do is press print screen then go on to paint and copy and paste then i crop it and save it then im done ! I use png. im am very sorry i only joied only yestreday and i wont do it agan You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi I unblocked you. If you want the reason, come to chat. Thanks- --[[User:Mixer2301|''' Idea Mixer2301']] Admin and Chat Moderator 09:53, February 17, 2012 (UTC) can i ask something? Please may I use your pics of my party? It is '''MY' party after all. Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 15:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT Nissan350z, I noticed that you created a page called 'Camiad' and then moved it to 'Footymaddy'. I am telling you that if another admin sees it, you would have been BLOCKED FOR A LONG TIME, and you were previously blocked before for swearing. As I am doing my duty and dont want to hurt you, I deleted the page. Remember :IF YOU EVER CREATE PAGES ABOUT YOUR PENGUIN, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED. I'm not here to be rude or mean, but a little strictness is needed to explain. I know that you are a great user here, but 'Old Habits Die Hard'. See you soon- [[User:Mixer2301|'7.88']] Talk Admin and Chat Mod. 11:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) by the way, ruesume was blocked for vandilizing. waddle on! Congratulations! Congratulations, Nissan! You have earned my Blogger Award! This award is given once a while to a great blogger in the club penguin wiki, and you are truely a great and cool bloger, who brought us many cool ideas in his blog. Have fun and Happ Editing (and blogging, too! :). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 12:59, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Please, Please can i meet you on Club Penguin! I am dieing to meet you. okay i have just been kickbanned from the chat. Why was that? Please help --Scorpion796 16:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) oh, i didnt knew you could say that :'(. --Scorpion796 16:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) KICK-BAN?!!! WHY AM I KICK-BANNED FROM THE CHAT? LET ME IN! I GOT MY FIRST WARNING AND THAT'S IT! I STOPPED AFTER THAT! >:( UH-OH I guess I should delete the 3 messages I sent... Please meet me and friend me on Club Penguin Hey Fottymaddy (Nissan350z)! I just want you to know I'm your biggest fan and want to meet you on Club Penguin. Please leave me a message on my messages to find out a good time. Just to know I have school from 8:30 from 3:00. You can get to my page from here User:Flibie 28. Please I want to meet you so bad! Questions for you You are invited to answer some of my questions for my resent project. Just click my user name here User:Flibie 28 and click blogs. Then click the blog There coming.... and answer the questions in the comments. This is all! Waddle on! Stats Who is this? You answered: '''Shadow Guy (correct) What is this for? You answered: None (the correct answer was Shadow Guy vs Gamma Gal) What's happening? You answered: None (the correct answer was a movie) Prizes! ! Invitation to Silly Party! (Earned!) X First Peek at trailer! (didn't Earn) X Audition in movie! (didn't Earn) You got a C! Please do me a favor. Could you tell Tracotrapper that my uncle works for CP, and has confirmed these things? He seems to be ruining pages that are confirmed to be true by someone whom I am close with. -PerryP COME TO THE SILLIEST PARTY EVER Your invited to my party! Hey, look below for what this message is about! Hope you can make it! Hello Nissan350z, You are the Penguin of the Month! Congratulation! We would like to give this: You're free to do anything with it, and also you can add it in your user page if you wish! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 03:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Hello Fottymaddy, You are the Penguin of the Month! Congratulations! We would like to give you this: You are free to do anything with it, and you are allowed to add it to your user page. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 06:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) and Sdgsgfs 03:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey can I join your band. Your epic. Waddle on 09:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Cool guy569 09:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry Fottymaddy! Your chances have improved now due to the fact you actually spotted and found the user. I will give you the chance to Block and delete the page now If you want. -Love26362 AKA I love perry alot No reason! I was Kick-Banned from chat for no reason! Could it be WaddleBot's revenge? STOP No fighting, please. When you quit simply put the "Retired" Template. Keep quiet that you are quitting. Just a Reminder! Today is the silly party at 6:00 (eastern)! It will be at the box dimension on the server of Sleet! See ya there! Fottymaddy Don't leave the wiki! Please don't leave :( -- '''Puffleagent5Talk 22:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHAT! Sorry Please dont leave! I just released I did not add the second part as a rule at the top, I thought I had and this was the first time I got chance to speak to you. Is there anything I can do to make you come back? ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 10:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Please come!! :) 14:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Good job Ahem PLEASE ENTER ZEE CHAT, DICTATES ZEE AWESOME ONE!!! ----Awesome335 (Administrator and Bureaucrat, Unofficial Wiki Council Chairman, Ruler and Dictator of Awesome, Lord Voldemort's Henchman, Wizard101 Player, Club Penguin Wiki Editor, Friend of All Users, Mad Hatter, King Of Beavers, Master of All Creatures). 20:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) You left, without saying bye to me Hello Nissan350z, I know it's your choice to quit. But, you quitted for a stupid reason. Becoming an admin isn't everything, you're really a good user. You can still continue and remember there will still be chances very soon, really soon. I hope you will come back soon and forget this all. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 18:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) hi Hi, can u join chat please? Sdgsgfs Guess What? , I have something to tell you. Ye be blessed! Hi bud.png|Oh and hi bud!!! Ye be Knight now put this template on your page and me explain de rest during de Medieval Party 2012! Till den, see ye round! -_' (wink) Hi there! I'm on my 3DS now so I can't chat... An Asian Otaku 16:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fottymaddy, here is a message for you from '''Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 16:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC) . Chat Please join chat, I wisheth to speaketh unto you. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 16:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Add on CP? Hey Fotty! Can you please add me on CP? My name is Dyno1999. Thanks! :D --Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 17:55, May 10, 2012 (UTC) hi hey i made a template for you :D Thanks! Thanks Fotty! I think the same of you! :D --Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 08:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fotty! Do you want to do a mission on CP? If you do, come to Abominable and our Pookie Destroyers chat. --Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 18:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Fottymaddy what background are you wearing in your causal look? 21:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) PICS :D Hey, I got some pics of that Medieval Pookie Attack thing! One is of us at the Ski Hill, with Dyno saying "Follow me!"! Here they are: